Bella
by JeonJiYoon
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Bella, un être surnaturel, qui va côtoyer les Cullen pour découvrir qui elle est. (Je sais : je résume très, très mal.)
1. Message

**Bonjour !**

J'avais oublié d'écrire un petit message au début de mon histoire, donc le voici :

C'est ma première fan fiction donc s'il vous plaît, soyez un peu indulgent ^^.

Je m'excuse si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de les corriger au maximum mais s'il y en reste, prévenez-moi.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que ma fic va donner, je l'écris suivant mon inspiration mais s'il y a des incohérences ou des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, dites-le moi ! (même si je vais faire tout mon possible pour éviter ça :D)

Enfin, comme je viens de le dire, j'écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration mais aussi du temps donc si pendant une semaine, je ne poste rien, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné ma fiction mais seulement que j'étais très occupée.

**Merci à tous**,

JeonJiYoon.


	2. Prologue

Prologue :

Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella...et je ne suis pas un être humain. Que suis-je, me direz-vous ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je dis que je suis un être surnaturel. Je vais vous expliquer... Déjà tous mes sens sont décuplés. Je vois, sens, entends environ 1000 fois mieux qu'un humain. Ma force, ma vitesse, ma souplesse et mon agilité le sont aussi. En résumé, toutes mes capacités physiques sont démultipliées. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de boire, de manger ou de respirer même si je suis un gourmet et un fin œnologue. Toutes les activités humaines comme se laver ou dormir me sont inutiles. Avec tout le temps que j'ai eu devant moi, je me suis cultivée, ainsi je parle couramment une dizaine de langue et je sais jouer un grand nombre d'instruments. J'ai aussi énormément voyagé : rares sont les lieux qui me sont inconnus. J'ai aussi quelques pouvoirs : je contrôle les éléments, je peux voler et lire dans les pensées et ma salive peut soigner les blessures (je sais c'est un peu bizarre). Mon corps se régénère, c'est-à-dire que, par exemple, si je me blesse, en quelques secondes, la blessure aura disparu. Toutes ces caractéristiques font de moi une personne très dangereuse surtout si on se met au travers de ma route. Et, petit détail... Je vis depuis 2000 ans.

Voilà, j'entame ma 2000ème année d'existence. Le temps s'est écoulé depuis ma naissance. Je suis née en l'an 12, sous l'Empire Romain. J'ai connu le premier Empereur : Auguste, son successeur : Tibère, et tout les autres. J'ai vu le jour dans une famille patricienne. Depuis le début, je sentais que je n'étais pas comme les autres : l'eau réagissait à mon contact et j'entendais des voix. Je sus bien plus tard que c'étaient mes pouvoirs. Je me croyais folle. J'ai eu une enfance plutôt paisible mais dès que j'eus atteint là majorité, j'ai arrêté de vieillir. J'ai quand même connu la gloire, le prestige et la richesse bien qu'il me fallut m'exiler pour ne pas créer de soupçons. Je suis juste revenue pour voir mourir ma famille. C'est là que ça a commencé : ma quête. Je voulais savoir ce que j'étais, quelle était ma vraie nature. Alors j'ai parcouru le monde, je suis même allée jusqu'en Amérique ! Je n'ai rien découvert... Je me suis donc mis à l'apprentissage de mes pouvoirs : cela m'a pris 58 ans pour avoir le plein contrôle de mes dons. Puis, j'ai repris mes recherches : peut-être existait-il une personne de ma nature ? Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Lorsque j'ai abandonné, je suis partie en Chine sous la période dite des Trois Royaumes. J'y suis restée jusqu'à la chute de l'Empire Romain. Je voulais voir comment feraient les humains pour s'en sortir après cela. J'ai connu les rois et leurs guerres pathétiques, les révolutions et leurs idées nouvelles, la découverte de l'Amérique, la colonisation par ces barbares d'Européens et les deux Guerres Mondiales. Ca n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Ce qui était et qui restera le plus contraignant, c'est la solitude. Pourtant, je côtoyais les soirées, les bals, les bistrots, les boîtes de nuit mais je ne pouvais jamais m'attacher. Ceci dit, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon âme sœur… Sera-t-elle de mon espèce ou humaine ? C'est vrai que je la cherche, elle seule pourra me comprendre. Je devais toujours bouger pour éviter que les humains ne se rendent compte de mon inhumanité. J'ai eu du pouvoir aussi, bien qu'à très court terme à chaque fois. Grâce à mes dons, je me suis enrichie, j'ai même joué, pendant plusieurs années, à des jeux d'argent… je me suis lassée. J'ai investi ma fortune et, maintenant, je suis propriétaire de plusieurs grandes entreprises et de plusieurs lieux de résidence, un peu partout dans le monde. J'ai aussi arrêté la politique, de nos jours, cela n'a plus un grand intérêt. Depuis 255 ans, je change de ville tous les cinq ans pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ca a des avantages et des inconvénients : je dois sans cesse bouger, me recréer une vie et ne pas m'attacher mais c'est aussi bien pour les coups d'un soir et pour visiter notre belle planète. Mais depuis peu, je suis sur une piste : j'ai peut être découvert des gens comme moi, du moins, qui me ressemblent.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Merci** pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

N'hésitez pas à commenter même si c'est pour montrer les défauts de mon texte.

Je voulais juste savoir si la taille de mon chapitre 1 convenait ou s'il faut que, pour le prochain, j'écrive plus ?

J'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que ce sera un **Bellice**.

**L.I.E** : Merci. Je pense que dans la suite, Bella ne sera pas une "Mary-Sue", du moins je l'espère mais j'ai écrit comme cela juste pour le prologue, pour la présenter. Après, les vampires sont parfaits alors pourquoi pas elle ? En tout cas, je pense que son caractère ne sera pas parfait. J'espère que tu aimeras. ^^

**Chapitre 1 :**

C'est avec un ciel orageux que j'arrive à Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse sans grand intérêt, dans l'Etat de Washington. Il faudra que je m'habitue à ce temps, j'ai ouïe dire que le soleil pointait rarement ses rayons au-dessus de cette ville. Par habitude, je préfère les grandes métropoles qui bougent et qui ne dorment jamais ou alors les grands espaces avec seulement deux habitants au kilomètre carré pour ne plus cacher ma vraie nature et être enfin moi-même. Vous serez sûrement surpris de constater que je me suis installée à Forks mais j'ai mes raisons. Je pense que les êtres surnaturels qui pourraient m'aider à découvrir qui je suis habitent ici. Je me suis donc fait construire une grande maison en plein milieu de la forêt. De ma villa, j'entends de l'eau tomber, sûrement une cascade. Forks est peut être une ville perdue et loin de tout mais ses paysages sont vraiment magnifiques, je m'y suis déjà attachée. Je suis venue à pieds de New-York, j'ai du mettre 20h pour parcourir environ 4000km et ainsi traverser tout le pays d'Est en Ouest. Je n'ai pas pris d'affaires avec moi puisque j'avais déjà tout préparé à l'avance. Je rentre chez moi. « Ouf, enfin arrivée » dis-je, en m'asseyant sur mon canapé tout neuf. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, je ne suis même pas fatiguée. A force de côtoyer les humains, je finis par faire comme eux…

Je sors et explore la forêt. J'aime l'odeur des arbres. J'aime être dans la nature, entendre les oiseaux s'envoler et les biches brouter. D'un seul coup, une grande douleur me prend dans le ventre et je m'écroule. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis comme paralysée par le mal qui me torture l'abdomen. Ces crises me sont déjà arrivées… Je crois, avec l'expérience, que je ressens tout ce que vit la Terre, en moins fort mais lorsqu'elle souffre, je souffre aussi. J'ai déduis cela car pendant le premier millénaire de mon existence je n'ai jamais eu mal ni eu aucune maladie mais depuis que les Hommes font n'importe quoi avec notre planète, la douleur apparaît de plus en plus. Je crois que je suis liée à la Terre, je lui dois ma vie et mes pouvoirs. Je pense que plus la Terre dépérit, plus je faiblis. La souffrance s'attenue peu à peu. Je me relève et me dirige vers la chute d'eau, j'adore l'eau. Je lève la main et une boule d'eau se forme et commence à s'élever. Je la fais venir et la laisse léviter devant moi. Le bruit de la cascade m'apaise. Je reste ici toute la nuit.

Lorsque que le soleil se lève, je sors de la transe dans laquelle j'étais et retourne chez moi pour me changer et me rendre un peu plus présentable. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 9 septembre et c'est la rentrée. Je me suis inscrite au lycée, l'endroit le plus propice pour rencontrer mes « semblables ». Je m'y rends à pieds. Je n'utilise que très rarement les véhicules, préférant marcher même si j'adore les belles voitures et la mécanique. Je vais au secrétariat pour récupérer quelques papiers dont mon emploi du temps et me dirige auprès d'un arbre pour m'assoir contre son tronc. Je suis arrivée un peu trop tôt et je suis donc quasiment seule devant le parking du lycée. Je ferme les yeux et entends la pulsion de la sève de l'arbre contre lequel je suis appuyée. Je reste ainsi une dizaine de minute à écouter ce son si mélodieux pour mes oreilles lorsque je commence à entendre l'énorme vacarme des étudiants. Heureusement que j'ai appris comment réduire mes pouvoirs sinon je serai déjà devenue sourde, les humains font tellement de bruit pour rien.

Au moment où je lève mes yeux, je ressens une grande vague de fraîcheur parcourir mon corps. Je tourne la tête et vois cinq dieux. Ils ne disent rien mais je peux entendre leurs pensées. Ils viennent de descendre de leur voiture, une Volvo grise, et attendent que la sonnerie retentisse. Le grand très musclé, aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts, pense, pas très catholiquement à la beauté blonde qui lui tient la main. Je crois qu'ils s'appellent Emmett et Rosalie. L'homme aux cheveux bruns qui à l'air de souffrir énormément a ses bras autour du ventre d'une petite brune dont les cheveux partent dans tous les sens. Cette dernière rayonne de joie et je la trouve vraiment magnifique. J'ai rarement vu une femme aussi belle. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais vécu cela, c'est assez étrange. Je pense qu'ils s'appellent Jasper et Alice. Enfin, un homme aux cheveux cuivrés se tient légèrement en retrait… Edward, ça doit être son nom. Je sens une sorte d'aura autour de lui comme si… comme si il avait un pouvoir lui aussi. J'écoute ses pensées et là, c'est horrible ! J'entends un cafouillis énorme comme si cent personnes parlaient en même temps. J'arrête. Je sais : il lit dans les pensées. Son pouvoir à l'air moins développé que le mien, il ne peut pas le contrôler et doit donc écouter les pensées de tout le monde, tout le temps.

Tous ont la peau anormalement pâle, des yeux aux couleurs de l'ambre et dégage cette stupéfiante froideur. J'ai l'impression de revoir les statues grecques que les Romains reproduisaient : belles et froides. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'en suis sûre. Ils ont tellement d'anomalies que ça ne peut être qu'eux. Tant mieux, je n'ai plus besoin de les chercher mais pourquoi laissent-ils paraître leurs différences ? Pourquoi ne se cachent-ils pas ? Soit ils sont suicidaires, soit les humains ne sont pas très perspicaces… ou peut être que, tout simplement, j'arrive à distinguer de petits et insignifiants détails. Je pense que je vais les observer au moins une semaine avant d'aller leur parler, comme ça, je saurai comment m'y prendre.

Je sens comme une force qui essaie d'entrer dans mon esprit. Je crois qu'Edward tente de voir mes pensées mais je l'en empêche. Je ne voudrais qu'ils découvrent tout avant même que je ne leur adresse la parole. J'ai hâte que cette semaine se termine.


	4. Message 2

Bonjour à tous et encore merci de vos reviews.

Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture et j'espère pouvoir le poster avant Noël (même si ça va être compliqué… ^^').

En tous cas, si je n'ai pas le temps de le poster d'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne année.

**Mama-nowel** : Je suis contente que tu l'apprécie et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Je n'ai pas de « planning précis » donc je ne sais pas quand je posterai les autres chapitres mais je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines.

**Alexyalvs** : Ça va, merci ! Ça me fait très plaisir de lire que tu aimes mon histoire.

**Lisa418** : Merci ! J'espère poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Morgane** : Je vais essayer d'écrire de plus chapitre ! Et pour Alice et Jasper… tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! )

**Claire** : Merci, moi aussi j'adore ces deux personnages (surtout Alice !).

**Ninie** : Vraiment merci ! Et oui, il en faut du courage :D !

Encore merci à tous et Joyeux Noël !

JeonJiYoon


	5. Chapitre 2

Cadeau !

Pour ce lundi 24 décembre 2012, j'ai réussi à finir le 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !

**Mama-nowel** : Merci et désolée pour la fausse joie. :D

**Tezuka** : De rien et merci à toi aussi.

Chapitre 2 :

Je ferme les yeux, prends contrôle de mes pensées et de mon corps et attends. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et met fin à ce moment gênant. Edward a du comprendre qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mon esprit. Je regarde mon emploi du temps : deux heures d'Anglais pour débuter la semaine.

Cela fait un bon moment déjà que je ne suis plus retournée au lycée. Il m'ennuie tellement. Je vais devoir supporter les cours pendant au moins une année. La seule chose que j'apprécie, c'est me mêler aux étudiants. J'aime les humains, bien qu'ils soient assez étranges parfois.

Je suis en train de chercher ma salle lorsqu'une personne se plante devant moi.

- Salut, me dit-elle. Je m'appelle Éric, tu es la nouvelle ? Isabella, c'est ça ?

C'est un homme asiatique, un peu plus grand que moi.

- Oui, mais je préfère Bella.

Je n'ai jamais été très loquace avec les humains, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec eux.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour trouver ta salle ?

Oh, non. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me coller toute la journée...

- Oui, s'il te plaît. J'ai Anglais en salle 43.

Il faut bien que je m'intègre un minimum.

- Super ! Suis-moi.

Comme tu le dis : super !

- Au fait, je voulais te demander... c'est assez rare d'avoir des événements importants dans ce lycée donc je voulais savoir si...

Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

- Si tu serais d'accord que j'écrive un article sur toi.

Il l'a dit tellement vite que j'ai eu du mal à saisir le sens de ses paroles.

- Faire un article sur moi ?! Non, désolée, je n'aime pas trop ça...

- Bon, eh bien tant pis... j'aurai essayé. Voilà, tu es arrivée. À plus tard !

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre car il était déjà parti.

Ça promet !

J'entre dans la salle. Je suis la troisième à m'asseoir. Je m'installe au fond de la pièce. En attendant que les autres étudiants arrivent, je regarde par la fenêtre. Je vois la forêt : j'adore ce lycée. Enfin, le professeur entre et commence à fermer la porte lorsqu'une personne arrive en courant, repousse la porte et entre. Devant moi, apparaît un être magnifique... Alice.

Elle se dirige vers moi. Évidemment, la seule place libre se trouve à côté de moi. Elle s'installe et sort se affaires. Le professeur se présente, le cours commence. Je ne l'écoute pas et tourne la tête en direction de ma voisine. Je la regarde... Non, je la contemple. Ses yeux dorés sont simplement merveilleux. Je pourrais me perdre dans son regard pendant l'éternité si je le pouvais. Je descends le mien et le pose sur son nez, un petit nez parfait. Enfin, je regarde sa bouche. Ses lèvres ont l'air ferme, j'aimerai tellement les toucher. Elle sourit, elle donne l'impression d'être heureuse. Je voudrais être la raison de sa joie.

Cette sensation de bien-être, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. C'est étrange mais agréable. Elle me regarde, je tourne la tête et rougis. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi. Je fais semblant de regarder le professeur et de l'écouter. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil de son côté et vois qu'elle ne me dévisage plus. La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. Déjà ? Je suis déçue mais en même temps soulagée. Mon cœur pourra enfin se reposer. Je range lentement mes affaires et constate qu'elle aussi. Elle s'approche et me dit :

- Salut, on n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter : je m'appelle Alice et toi ?

Sa voix, elle est juste sublime.

- Euh... hum... Je m'appelle Bella.

Waouh, quelle éloquence !

Tu es la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle, tu sais ?

- Euh... oui.

Je suis trop idiote !

- À plus tard, Bella.

Pourquoi suis-je si timide ?

Je consulte mon emploi du temps : une heure de mathématiques. Cette heure se déroule sans difficulté. Je suis encore au fond de la classe, seule, en train de contempler la forêt. Mes deux heures de pause arrivent enfin. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire : aller manger ou partir dans la forêt ? Non, je vais aller au self et, s'il me reste du temps, j'irai dans les bois. Je me dirige vers le réfectoire. Je dans la queue et m'installe à une table isolée. C'est à cet instant que je les vois. Je La revois. Elle me regarde et me sourit. Je le lui rends. Ils vont acheter leur nourriture et s'assoient à une table. Tout le monde les regarde. Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger. Ils se mettent à parler entre eux et tous les autres retournent à leurs occupations. Ils attirent tous les yeux, c'est incroyable. En mangeant, je les observe. Ils ne font que parler et ne touchent pas à leur plateau. C'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'ils sont comme moi et n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir mais quand même, ils pourraient faire semblant. Personne ne l'a remarqué ? C'est vraiment étrange...

Mon repas étant fini, je me lève, vide mon plateau et le pose. Je sors du réfectoire et me dirige vers la forêt. Il me reste une heure avant la reprise des cours, c'est largement suffisant. Je cours vers la cascade. J'aperçois un lynx caché derrière des buissons. Je m'approche doucement, il ne bouge pas. Je suis à quelques centimètres de lui et tends ma main. Je le touche, m'assois à ses côtés et le caresse. Il se met à ronronner. Il met ses pattes sur mes jambes et pose sa tête dessus. Les animaux n'ont jamais eu peur de moi et je n'ai jamais eu peur d'eux. Au bout d'un long moment d'apaisement, j'entends un bruit, le lynx aussi. Il s'en va. D'un coup, je me lève et me met à la recherche de l'individu qui a brisé ce moment magique. Je sens une odeur, suis sa trace et me retrouve au lycée.

Je la mémorise et regarde l'heure : 12h47. Je me dirige vers un banc et m'assois. J'hume l'air pour retrouver l'odeur. Je la ressens un peu vers la gauche mais les humains sentent tellement fort avec leur parfum et leur déodorant que mon nez me pique. Des larmes commencent à couler. Je réduis mon pouvoir sachant que je ne "survivrai" pas. Je ferme les yeux et arrête de respirer.

J'entends les étudiants marcher lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Mike, me dit un stéréotype du lycéen sportif mais pas forcément très intelligent. Tout ce que je n'aime pas.

- Hey.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'engager la conversation.

- Tu es Isabella, c'est ça ?

Je devrai changer de prénom.

- Juste Bella, dis-je en soupirant.

- Cool, tu as quel cours après ?

- SVT, pendant une heure et demie.

Je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas ce cours.

- Oh... C'est dommage, moi j'ai Anglais...

Il a l'air triste.

- Ça ne fait rien, réponds-je en me levant. À plus tard lui dis-je sans me retourner. Enfin seule.

Je me rends dans ma salle et m'installe à une paillasse. Le professeur commence sa leçon. Un élève arrive en retard.

- Eh bien, M. Cullen, vous me faites le plaisir d'assister à mon cours ? dit le professeur. Asseyez-vous à côté de Melle Swan.

On dirait bien que c'est ma journée. Tous les Cullen arrivent en retard ? En plus, ils s'assoient tous à côté de moi... Cette odeur... C'est lui ! C'est lui que j'ai senti dans les bois. Que faisait-il dans la forêt ? Avait-il besoin de se reposer, comme moi ? Il me regarde et me ais un sourire crispé.

- Vous allez rester debout pendant tous les cours ? demande le professeur.

- Non, excusez-moi monsieur, répond Edward en s'essayant.

Pendant tout le cours, il avait la tête tournée comme s'il ne voulait pas me voir. Enfin, la sonnerie termine ce moment embarrassant. Je range mes affaires. Edward le fait mais d'une façon un peu trop rapide à mon goût et s'en va en courant. Je me rends au gymnase, ayant EPS. Tout en y allant, je réfléchis. Vraiment trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je me dirige en sport sans grande envie d'en faire.

La douleur de la veille me reprend. Je m'écroule, tout le monde me regarde. Mike court vers moi, me soulève et m'emmène à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui dit de me coucher sur le lit et me tend des médicaments avec un verre d'eau. Je les avale même si je sais qu'ils ne me servent à rien. La souffrance est horrible. Je sens des gouttes couler sur mon front. L'infirmière les essuie.

- Pou... pouvez-vous m'en... emmener près... près d'un... arbre... s'il vous... plaît ?

Elle me lance un regard étonné.

- Vous serez mieux à l'intérieur, vous savez ?

- S'il... vous... plaît !

Elle hésite mais accepte. Elle demande à Mike qui était resté dans le coin de m'y porter. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était encore là. Il me prend dans ses bras, sort et me pose au pied de l'arbre le plus près. Je me concentre sur le son de la sève. Il m'apaise, la douleur diminue. Même demande :

- Ça va mieux ?

Il est quand même sympa.

- Oui merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux aller en cours, je vais me débrouiller.

Je lui suis reconnaissante mais je ne veux pas l'avoir sur le dos tout l'après-midi.

- Bon, bien, comme tu veux, et il s'en va, sans poser de question.

Je reste encore un moment adossée à l'arbre. C'est un érable. Lorsque je suis complètement rétablie, je cours chez moi, entre, prends mon maillot de bain et repars.

Je me rends encore une fois à la cascade. Toujours à une vitesse incroyable, je me change et plonge du haut de la chute d'eau. Je resté sous l'eau et regarde les poissons. C'est de l'eau douce qui vient d'une montagne pas trop loin d'ici. Cette eau se jette dans la chute et continue son chemin jusqu'à une falaise où elle tombe dans l'océan Pacifique. Je sors ma tête de l'eau et aperçois, en haut de la cascade, un cerf. Il est magnifique.

Je reste dans la rivière jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Je sors, fais un feu, me sèche et me rhabille. Je m'assois à côté des flammes et lève la tête : les étoiles sont là, juste au-dessus de moi. Combien de Oise les ai-je contemplées ? Je ne sais pas mais je ne m'en suis jamais lassée.

Une ombre se dessine en face de moi. Elle a une forme de loup, de géant loup. J'en ai rarement vu de cette taille, voire même pas du tout. Il ne me fait pas peur. Je m'approche, lui par contre à l'air effrayé. C'est étrange, d'habitude les animaux sont en confiance avec moi. Je lui parle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. N'ait pas peur. Là, ça va.

Il est vraiment beau. J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'il m'a comprise. Il vient vers moi et se blottit contre ma poitrine. Sa présence me réchauffe aussi bien que le feu. C'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant. Vous ne me croirez pas mais... je pense que ce n'est pas un animal ou pas totalement.

Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer.

- Tu n'es pas réellement un loup.

La "bête" se redresse. Elle me regarde, étonnée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus normal non plus.

Poires illustrer mes paroles, je lève, fais venir une flamme et la prends dans ma main.

- Tu vois.

Le "loup" me regarde et part. Tant pis, j'aurai essayé. Je me rassois. Soudain, un homme sort des buissons.

- Salut, désolé d'être parti. Je m'appelle Jacob, et toi ?

J'en étais sûre !

- Salut, moi c'est Bella. Alors c'était toi le gigantesque loup brun ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour deviner mais oui.

- Tu ne réagissais pas comme un animal.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Si tu le dis.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti pour redevenir humain ?

Ainsi, il m'explique... tout : la façon qu'il a de détruire ses habits en se transformant, sa condition de loup-garou, sa meute, sa tribu et la réserve.

- Wow ! Tu m'impressionnes.

- Et toi, comment es-tu devenue... comment dire... toi ?

Et, à mon tour, je lui raconte ma vie... longue vie, tout sauf la raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de lui dire. Tout de suite, on se trouve pleins de points communs : la nature, la mécanique et l'humour ! Nous discutons posés devant mon feu. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Le temps passe, minuit approche. Jacob m'annonce qu'il doit partir. Je lui donne mon numéro de téléphone et lui fait la bise. Il s'en va.

Je rentre chez moi et me couche. Ça doit bien faire un mois que je n'ai pas dormi, ça ne me gêne pas mais j'aime rêver. C'est beau…

Et, cette nuit, mon rêve n'a été que plaisir et amour avec une beauté brune aux yeux dorés.


	6. Chapitre 3

**Bonne année !**

Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais ma mère avait accaparé l'odinateur et je ne pouvais donc pas aller dessus...

**moi moi et moi:** Et oui, ça commence déjà ! C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. ^^

**L.I.E:** Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! J'ai gardé le caractère principal de Bella : la timidité, donc c'est normal que ses dialogues ne soient pas très développés. J'essayerai de faire attention aux fautes d'ortographes ! ;)

**Mama-Nowel:** Merci ! Je n'étais pas sûre ^^ que la taille de mes chapitres était convenable donc... ça me rassure ! Sinon, je suis une fille... ou presque ! :D Et toi ? (même si j'ai une petite idée...)

**claire:** Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment ! ^^ Mais, moi aussi j'adore que Bella soit proche des animaux, j'avais envie de la représenter comme ça !

**Morgane:** Merci. Oui, au début, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte mais c'est vrai que c'est assez original ! :p

**alexyalvs :** Merci ! Et merci de la suivre !

**camille76260 :** Merci ! Ca fait plaisir !

Encore merci à tous et... bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le réveil est beaucoup moins charmant : Jacob a eu l'excellente idée de m'appeler à 7h du matin un jour où mes cours commencent à 9h.  
- Salut, c'est Jacob, tu te souviens de moi ?  
- Hey ! Oui, bien sûr ! Que veux-tu à cette heure si... matinale ?  
- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec moi, ce soir ?  
- Super !  
- Donc ce soir 18h : rendez-vous près de la cascade, ça te va ?  
- Ok, mais tu as cours aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais au lycée de la Réserve.  
- Ah, d'accord ! Bon et bien, à ce soir.  
- A plus !  
Deuxième jour de cours et je sors déjà... c'est rare !  
Puisque j'ai du temps devant moi, je vais me préparer un bon petit déjeuner.  
Après avoir dégusté mon omelette aux légumes et mes toasts accompagnés d'un verre de jus d'orange et d'un thé au jasmin, je me prépare et marche, lentement, en direction du lycée. Je traverse les bois, rencontre des papillons et des oiseaux et arrive à l'entrée de la ville.

Elle est encore endormie. Je circule dans des rues désertes et vois enfin le parking du lycée. Je fais la même chose qu'hier : je me pose contre l'arbre et l'écoute. Sauf que cette fois, une merveilleuse voix me sort de ma "transe".  
- Hey, ça va Bella ?  
Un ange passe. Je la contemple, elle est magnifique.  
- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Non, c'est juste qu'hier, tu n'avais pas l'air en forme et aujourd'hui, je te retrouve au pied du même arbre avec les yeux fermés.  
Comment sait-elle que j'allais mal ? Elle n'était pas là.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, lui dis-je, mais comment sait-tu que je n'étais pas bien, tu n'étais pas là ?  
- Mais si, j'étais là. Tu ne m'as sûrement pas vue... puisque tu étais malade.  
Elle commence à partir puis se retourne et me dit :  
- J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Puis, elle s'en va.  
Je la vois qui retourne vers ses... "frères et sœur". La blonde s'énerve mais Alice semble réussir à la calmer.  
Je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas là... Je me demande comment elle a su... Pourquoi me mentirait-elle ? Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien, elle a du entendre les rumeurs des étudiants.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps : 1h de Français. Chouette ! J'adore cette langue... le seul problème, c'est que je la parle couramment.  
Je me dirige vers ma salle, entre et m'installe encore au fond. Cette pièce n'a pas de fenêtre... dommage.  
Une fille arrive vers moi. Elle doit faire à peu près ma taille, a des lunettes et les cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés.  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Angela. Je peux m'assoir ?  
J'acquiesce de la tête.  
- Tu es Isabella... non, Bella, c'est ça ?  
- Tu m'impressionne ! Tu es la première à le savoir sans te l'avoir dit !  
- Merci. Donc, tu fais Français. Tu parles bien ?  
- Oui, je le parle couramment.  
- Oh ! C'est super ! Tu pourras m'aider ! Dit-elle en rigolant. Je ne suis pas très forte.  
- Avec plaisir.  
Le professeur entre, se présente et fait son cours.  
L'heure passe assez rapidement, Angela n'écoutant pas le cours, préférant me parler. C'était... très intéressant.  
A la fin du cours, elle me demande :  
- Ca te dirait de manger avec moi à midi ?  
- Oui, ça serait bien.

- Ok donc on se retrouve à 12h à l'entrée du self.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Les 2h suivantes se passent lentement. Enfin, midi sonne et je me dirigé à la cafétéria. Angela m'attend déjà. Nous faisons la queue et nous nous installons à une table. Nous commençons à discuter lorsqu'Alice et sa famille entre dans le réfectoire. Je les regarde. Angela remarque mon admiration et dit :

- Ce sont les Cullen. Ils sont les enfants adoptifs du Dr Cullen et de sa femme. C'est assez bizarre mais ils ont une forme de ressemblance.

- Dans le regard ! Désolée…

- Sûrement, bref. Le gars qui est très musclé s'appelle Emmett. Il sort avec la blonde, Rosalie. Elle se prend pour une star. Je trouve ça bizarre de sortir avec sa sœur, même adoptive. Celui qui a toujours l'air malade, c'est Jasper. Lui et Rosalie sont jumeaux. L'autre fille, la petite brune, c'est Alice. Enfin, le bel Apollon, c'est Edward. Toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec lui mais, apparemment, nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Alice et Jasper ?

- Tout le monde pense qu'ils sortent ensemble mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé. En tout cas, si c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas très démonstratifs comparés aussi deux autres...

- Les Cullen sont toujours isolés ?

- Oui, ils ne veulent pas se mélanger avec nous. Ils nous regardent toujours avec dédain.

- Pourtant Alice est venue me parler ?

- Il faut croire que tu as de la chance... ou alors tu l'intéresse...

De la chance... j'espère que c'est plus que ça.

Après, la discussion sur des sujets divers et variés. Angela est une vraie miss à ragots. Elle est vraiment sympa. Elle est simple et ne se prend pas la tête mais est très brillante. Je pense pouvoir la fréquenter sans problème. Super !

L'après-midi se passe agréablement bien avec Angela mais lentement.

Enfin 18h arrive. Je me change et cours vers la cascade. Jacob m'attend.

- Hey, ça va ?

- Salut ! Oui, merci.

- Alors quel est le programme ?

- Surprise ! J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi ?

- Sans problèmes !

-Ok, donc suis-moi.

- Tu peux te transformer en loup, s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord.

- Euh… je t'ai dit de te transformer, pas de te déshabiller…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en rigolant, tu ne te souviens pas, je t'ai expliqué pourtant.

- Ah oui ! Désolée, j'avais oublié.

Il me tend ses vêtements et se transforme. Il court, je le rattrape.

Nous arrivons près d'un petit village.

Jacob entre dans un garage.

- Tu peux me passer mes habits, s'il te plaît ?

Je les lui lance.

- C'est bon tu peux entrer.

J'arrive et vois deux magnifiques moto-cross… légèrement abîmées.

- Ca te tente de les réparer avec moi ?

- Bien sûr !

C'est super excitant !

Pendant près d'une heure, nous tournons autour des deux machines, sans arrêt. Nous avons pas mal avancé. Je pense qu'à ce rythme, on aura fini en une semaine.

- C'était génial !... mais je commence à avoir faim. Ca te dirait d'aller manger ? Emily, la femme de Sam, l'alpha, a du cuisiner pour la meute.

- Ca ne la dérange pas que je m'incruste ?

- Non, au contraire. Je leur ai parlé de toi. Ils sont contents de pouvoir te rencontrer.

- Eh bien, allons-y !

Il me conduit jusqu'à une maison en bois. Elle ressemble à un petit chalet. Un groupe de jeunes hommes discute autour d'une table, devant la porte d'entrée. Tous ont les cheveux courts et sont très musclés avec la peau bronzée. Ils sont tous torse-nu. Ce sont sûrement les membres de la meute. Une bonne odeur de tarte aux pommes sort des fenêtres.

Les hommes nous voient. Jacob court vers eux et ils commencent à se bagarrer. On dirait vraiment des louveteaux.

- Je vous présente Bella !

- Salut Bella ! disent-ils, presque en chœur.

- Hey, dis-je timidement.

Ils sont impressionnants. Pense que ce sont des loups… Tu n'as pas peur des loups, hein ?

Un homme à l'air sévère s'approche de moi. Il a l'air plus mature que les autres.

- Bonjour et bienvenue. Je suis Sam, l'alpha de cette meute.

Une femme s'approche.

- Et voici Emily, ma femme.

C'est une très belle femme. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et… trois longues griffures sur le côté droit de son visage qui touchent presque son œil. Je n'avais jamais vu de telles cicatrices. C'est assez troublant. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ces « entailles ».

- Bella, tu es là ? dit-elle en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

- Euh, oui, oui. Désolée, j'étais un peu distraite…

- Par mes cicatrices ?

- Non… pas du tout…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Tu te demande comment c'est arrivé ?

- Pour ne pas mentir… oui.

- C'est de ma faute, crie Sam. Je… quand j'étais jeune, je ne contrôlais pas mes transformations. Je me suis énervé et ça m'a transformé. En étant loup, on ne contrôle pas ses émotions… enfin pas au début. Le coup est parti… Je suis vraiment désolé Emily…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas ta faute. A chaque fois qu'on en reparle, il a des remords…

- Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner…

Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que tu es mon âme-sœur.

- Ton âme-sœur !? Dis-je. Vous croyez au âmes-sœurs ?

- Bien sûr ! Me répond Jacob. Mais c'est un peu plus simple que ce que pensent les humains.

- Explique-moi !

- En fait, les loups-garous s'imprègnent d'une personne. C'est-à-dire que, dès qu'il croise sa moitié, il ressent quelque chose de si puissant, qu'il est comme attiré par cette personne. Il ne peut plus se passer d'elle. Le problème, c'est que ça peut arriver sur des gens de leur âge mais aussi à des bébés, par exemple Donc les loups-garous ont une sorte de pouvoir qui leur permet de ne plus vieillir pour attendre leur âme-sœur

- Oh ! C'est si romantique Tu es imprégné de quelqu'un, Jacob ?

- Non, pas encore… dit-il en rougissant.

Ne plus pouvoir se passer de quelqu'un… et si… non, ce n'est pas possible…

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim ! S'écrie Jacob.

- Allons manger, acquiesce Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Emily ? Demande-je.

- Entrecôtes, les garçons ne mangent que ça ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Seulement ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as une très grosse faim ?

- Euh… non, c'est-à-dire que… je suis végétarienne…

- Ah, pardon, je ne savais pas…

- Non, ne t'inquiète, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… j'attendrai la tarte.

J'ai passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de la meute Ils sont vraiment sympas, un peu immatures mais sympas

Ma semaine se déroule en suivant ce schéma : je passe la journée avec Angela, j'ai une petite discussion avec Alice et je vais chez Jacob pour réparer les motos. Heureusement, aucune douleur n'est venue troubler ces quelques jours

Vendredi soir, alors que je rentrais du lycée, je croise Alice, à la lisière de la forêt

- Hey ! Mais que fais-tu ici, seule, le soir ? Me demande-t-elle

- La même chose que toi, je présume

- Tu n'as pas tort mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

- C'est vrai J'adore la forêt et c'est un des rares moments où je peux y aller

- Alors, nous sommes deux ! J'adore cette forêt.

Nous restons quelques instants à regarder les arbres.

- Ca te dirait de venir boire un verre… avec moi ? propose-t-elle.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, si tu as le temps.

- Bien sûr ! Je te suis… je ne connais pas encore très bien la ville.

- Elle n'est pas si grande pourtant.

- C'est vrai mais je préfère de loin la nature.

- Hum…

Je la suis. Elle m'emmène dans un petit bar au centre-ville. Nous sommes quasiment seules.

- Que veux-tu boire ? me demande- t-elle.

- Un coca, s'il te plaît.

-Ok, attends-moi, je reviens.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de Coca à la main.


	7. Chapitre 4

**Ptitoon :** Merci ! Moi aussi j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**camille76260 : **Désolée... c'est pour mettre du suspens ! ;)

**Morgane : **Merci! Et oui , je suis originale, que veux-tu ?

**claire :** Merci ! Hum... je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Believa :**Merci, merci, merci ! Des reviews comme ça, on n'en a pas tous les jours et je peux te dire que ça fait très chaud au coeur de la lire ! Petite ? Tu es sûre ? ^^

**alexyalvs :**Merci. Oui, je me suis dit : "Bella sans la meute, c'est impossible!"

**Mama-Nowel**** :** Bonne année ! Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Moi aussi, mes parents s'arrangent toujours pour que se soit ma soeur qui ait la fève... :'( J'étais sûre que tu étais une fille - ton pseudo ;) ) Sinon, j'ai dit presque parce que... je suis une tomboy ! ^^ Voilà, tu connais mon secret !

**Elsphet :**Merci. Et oui, il en faut du courage ! :D

**Chapitre 4 :**

- Merci.

- De rien, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil… Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ? A part sa forêt, bien sûr ?

- Oui, euh… Cette ville est… pas mal…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas vexée… peu de gens aime Forks.

- C'est vrai, j'avoue… je préfère soit les très grandes villes, soit les vastes étendues de… nature !

- Je te comprends, je suis un peu pareil.

- Pourquoi habites-tu ici, alors ?

- Parce que c'est là qu'il y a ma famille.

Fascinante…

- Hum… tu voudrais aller faire du shopping avec moi, demain après-midi ?

- Euh… du shopping ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, faire les boutiques.

- Quel genre de magasins ?

- … de vêtements, pourquoi ?

- Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Je ne suis pas trop fan de ce genre de shopping. Désolée…

- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît ! J'en ai vraiment envie !

Je craque, tant pis, je le fais pour elle.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, lui dis-je en lui faisant une grimace.

- Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

- De rien mais, tu me dois quelque chose !

- Ok, pas de problème ! Donc, on se rejoint ici, demain à 15h ?

- D'accord ! Et, est-ce que tu peux me donner ton numéro de portable, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, ses yeux s'assombrissent. Maintenant, ils sont noirs comme de l'encre.

- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Euh, d'accord, à demain alors.

- A demain.

Elle part comme ça, d'un coup.

C'est bizarre ce soudain changement d'humeur… Tant pis !

J'ai un rendez-vous avec Alice Cullen ! Alice Cullen !

Un débordement de joie se crée en moi.

La soirée se passe lentement, trop lentement.

J'ai rêvé, rêvé, rêvé, toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, je me réveille au chant des oiseaux. Je regarde l'heure : 9h. C'est tôt. Surtout que mon rendez-vous n'est que dans 6h. Pfou !

Je me lave et m'habille rapidement.

Je cours jusqu'à la cascade. Je pense que le temps passera plus vite si je reste vers l'eau. Je contourne la chute et arrive à ses pieds. Je relève le bas de mon jeans, trempe mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche et m'assoie au bord de la rivière. J'aperçois quelqu'un courir de l'autre côté. C'est… Alice ?

- Hey ! Alice !

Elle s'arrête, tourne la tête et me regarde.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je vois que nous faisons la même chose qu'hier.

- Oui !

Nous sommes obligées de crier à cause du bruit de l'eau.

- C'est dommage que tu sois sur l'autre rive, crie-je.

- Oui ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

- Ok !...

Et elle part… encore une fois.

Je ferme les yeux et m'allonge. Le temps passe. Je sens le vent qui frôle mes cheveux. Je sens le soleil qui me caresse la peau. Je sens l'herbe qui ondule sous la brise. J'entends un écureuil qui grignote ses noisettes. J'entends les pas de la fourmi qui porte son trophée. C'est délicieux.

Je sens que cette journée va être parfaite.

Les rayons de soleil se déplacent sur ma peau. J'ouvre les yeux. Je lève ma main et regarde ma montre : 14h47. Parfait.

Je rentre, arrange mes habits ainsi que mes cheveux.

Je me mets en route et arrive avec deux minutes d'avance.

Elle arrive pile à l'heure.

- Rebonjour ! C'est cool, la forêt ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Super ! Dis-je en rigolant.

- Alors, partante pour l'après-midi shopping ?

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix…

- En effet, c'est un ordre !

- Bien, mon commandant ! Dis-je en levant ma main vers ma tête.

Nous éclatons de rire.

- Bon, je t'emmène !

- En voiture ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Ca te gène ?

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je préfère marcher.

- Ah… de toute façon, Port Angeles est trop loin à pieds.

- Si tu le dis. Allons-y !

Je la suis. Elle sort ses clés de voiture. Des phares s'allument. Une Porsche. Une Porsche jaune. Elle a une Porsche jaune !

- Bella, tu es là ?

- Oui, désolée, j'étais déconnectée…

- J'ai vu ça… C'est ma voiture qui te fait cet effet ?

- Oui, dis-je en rougissant. Elle est magnifique !

- Faut que je me méfie, alors ?

- Euh… non.

Je rougis de plus belle.

- Tu t'entendras bien avec ma sœur, je pense… Elle aussi adore les voitures et la mécanique.

- Rosalie ? Et comment tu sais que j'aime les voitures et la mécanique ?

- Oui. C'est dans ton regard, tu as la même flamme que Rosalie quand elle voit une belle voiture. Tu montes ?

- Oui !

Dans la voiture, nous restons silencieuses.

Je regarde la forêt défilée. Je me tourne et vois ses mains. Elles sont parfaites, elle est parfaite. Elle jette un coup d'œil de mon côté.

Nous arrivons. C'est vrai que Port Angeles est une ville plus grande que Forks mais elle n'est pas non plus immense. Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre.

Alice se gare et coupe le moteur. Elle attend… mais quoi ?

- Bella… je…

- Oui, Alice ?

- Je… non rien, laisse tomber…

Un ange passe.

- Alors, on le fait ce shopping ! s'écrie-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en souriant.

Elle sort et m'ouvre la porte.

- Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de sortir, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

- Merci.

Je plonge mes yeux dans son regard doré. Il est doux comme le miel.

- Je te suis.

L'après-midi passe trop vite. C'est incroyable comment Alice arrive à me faire aimer le shopping.

Elle m'a fait essayer plus de cent vêtements de toutes sortes : pantalons, T-shirts, sous-vêtements et j'en passe.

Mais j'ai adoré.

Elle me ramène chez moi. Je pense qu'elle est un peu surprise par mon adresse.

Elle s'arrête et refait la même chose que tout à l'heure. Au moment où je sors, elle me prend la main. Elle m'attire contre elle et scelle ses lèvres aux miennes. C'est mieux que dans mes rêves, c'est… si bon. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Malheureusement, elle s'éloigne de ma bouche.

- Je suis désolée… Ca me torturait depuis ce matin… Je comprendrai que tu…

Je ne la laisse pas finir et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser, moins tendre mais beaucoup plus passionné. C'est encore meilleur ! Je pourrai l'embrasser sans m'arrêter pendant un très long moment mais je ne peux pas encore lui révéler qui je suis.

- Je pense que je devrais rentrer, dit-elle, on se voit lundi.

Elle m'embrasse.

- A lundi, dis-je tristement.

Elle monte dans sa voiture et part.

Waouh !

Tout ce que j'attendais depuis que je l'ai vue s'est enfin produit. C'est tellement… incroyable !

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas retenue ?... Je suis nulle…

Je me couche et plonge dans de merveilleux rêves avec la femme de ma vie.

Le réveil est difficile, je ne veux pas quitter le pays des songes.

Je prends mon petit déjeuner et me prépare. Je compose le numéro de Jacob sur mon portable :

- Hey Jacob ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Euh… quelle heure est-il ? Demande-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- 11h ! Tu dormais encore ?

- Oui, désolé..

- Ca ne fait rien, dis-je en rigolant, je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer pour qu'on termine de réparer les motos ?

- Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi juste 20min, le temps que je me prépare et rejoins-moi au garage, d'accord ?

- Parfait, à tout de suite !

Je sors de chez moi, inspire un bon coup et pars en courant. Je cours le plus vite possible. Je sens le vent partout autour de moi. Je sens l'odeur des sapins. Je vide mon esprit.

Jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, je cours. Je n'ai pas de destination précise mais ça me fait du bien, ça me défoule.

Enfin, c'est le moment de rejoindre Jacob. J'arrive devant son garage. Je le vois qui marche vers moi.

- Alors, on s'y met ? crie-t-il.

- Au travail !

Au bout d'une heure et demie de travail acharné, le résultat est là : nos deux engins sont comme neufs.

- On a fait du bon boulot !

- Et si on les essayait ? Propose-je.

- Partant.

Nous soulevons chacun nos machines et les portons hors de son garage.

Je monte sur la selle en cuir. Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas refait cela… depuis mes crises.

Je mets le contact, pose mes mains sur les poignées et fait rugir le moteur. Je lève ma roue avant et pars à toutes vitesses, suivie par Jacob. Le plaisir n'est pas le même que celui de ce matin, mais il est bien présent. J'adore vraiment sentir le vent sur mon visage.

Soudain, je ressens comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Je lâche le guidon, la moto se cogne contre un rocher, elle se retourne et part dans les airs. Quant à moi, je suis éjectée et tombe 5m plus loin. Une pierre m'a déchiré le bras droit et je saigne énormément mais là n'est pas le problème : la douleur est toujours présente et je ne sens qu'elle. Jacob se précipite vers moi. Ma blessure se referme.

- Ca va ?

Une crise plus intense m'arrache un hurlement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il complètement affolé.

Je ne peux pas parler. Je rampe jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche Je m'appuie contre lui et ferme les yeux. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la douleur s'estompe, peu à peu. J'ouvre les yeux.

- Ca va mieux ? Tu m'as fait peur.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Jacob.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, dis-je fermement.

- Si tu veux…

Je ramasse ma moto et la fait rouler à côté de moi. Jacob fait de même et marche silencieusement.

Nous arrivons au garage. Je range mon engin et pars. Avant de disparaître, je me retourne et dit :

- Merci… Jacob.

Et je cours jusqu'à chez moi.


	8. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis énormément désolée pour ce retard mais, je le dis sincérement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt.

Je vous prie de m'excuser.

**Elsphet :**Oui, je sais, je la fais souffrir... Non ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! ^^ Et, non, je ne pense pas que Bella soit Mère Nature, mais plutôt sa "représentante", en quelque sorte.

**camille76260 :**Oui, les hommes ne se soucient pas de la planète. Je ne voulais pas les faire passer pour des imbéciles et je ne voulais pas non plus faire de la propagande écologique (même si préserver la Terre, c'est important ! ;) ) J'espère que ça ne vous saoule pas trop ce rapport à l'"écologie" ?

**alexyalvs :**XD Eh oui, c'est comme cela qu'on voit notre petite Alice - accro au shopping ! Merci !

**Morgane :**Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime leur relation ! Même si elle va un peu se compliquer... ^^

**annadriya :**Un grand merci à toi !

**Believa :**Tu es pardonnée ! C'est vrai que cette scène nous fais toujours sourire ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à, au moins, une de tes questions. Et non, tu n'es pas pénible du tout ! Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de poster des reviews aussi longues ! Merci !

**Smackk :**Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**L.I.E :**Merci ! J'ai oublié de te dire mais tu peux me tutoyer (je me suis permise de le faire...^^'). J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus !

**Evilys :**Oh mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! :D

**MissLow :**Merci ! Unique ? C'est si peu dire ! ^^

**ashleyGcullen :**Merci. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre ! Alice est mon personnage préféré de la Saga ! J'aurai voulu en faire mon personnage principal mais ça ne collait avec l'histoire... donc j'ai pris Bella. :) J'ai vraiment essayer de rendre cette impression d'être dans la forêt justement, ça a été dur !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas : Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ma semaine se déroule sans trop de soucis. Je ne croise pas Alice les trois premiers jours. Angela me dit que c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il y a du soleil : ils vont faire du camping en famille.

Mercredi, les Cullen sont de retour. Tous les soirs, je vais chez Alice ou elle vient chez moi. Je m'entends assez bien avec Edward et Emmett. Je ne suis jamais rester très longtemps avec Rosalie que je trouve plutôt froide (tout l'inverse d'Emmett) et Jasper car je crois qu'il m'évite. Au début, Edward aussi m'évitais, mais maintenant, ça va. Il est très vieux jeu et polis. C'est aussi un très bon musicien. Emmett est un gros nounours qui joue aux jeux vidéo. Il est assez mimi… comme un petit garçon.

Alice et moi passons tout le week-end ensemble. Malheureusement, il passe trop vite. Le dimanche au soir, je lui demande :

- Alice, je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Jasper ?

- Entre moi et Jasper ? Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

- C'est parce que tout le monde croit au lycée que vous êtes ensemble…

- Il y a eu quelque chose, mais c'est du passé. Ca ne collait pas entre nous, mais il est resté mon meilleur ami.

- Tant mieux !

Elle me regarde en souriant et monte dans sa voiture.

Je rentre chez moi, enlève mon pantalon et mets un débardeur. Puis, je me couche et m'endors, sereine, en pensant aux jours à venir.

Je n'en peux plus ! Cette douleur est insupportable ! Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi… Il faut que je trouve une solution.

Je passe une nuit agitée, pleine de cauchemars. La seule pensée de souffrir à nouveau me donne des sueurs froides.

D'un seul coup, je me réveille en sursaut. 4h13. La peur, la peur de subir encore une fois de telles souffrances…

Cela fait bientôt une heure que je suis réveillée mais je n'ai toujours pas bougé de mon lit. De toute façon, j'ai le temps, je commence à 8h. Je pourrai l'appeler ? Non, bien sûr que non, il est 5h du matin. Elle doit dormir, comme tout le monde. Enfin, plutôt, je devrais dormir comme tout le monde… Aurai-je l'audace ? Oui ! Je l'appelle. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un décroche :

- Bonjour ?

- Salut Alice, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Bella ?! A 5h du matin ? Non, pas du tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar et… j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix…

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas… tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non, je ne voudrai pas te déranger, surtout qu'il n'est que 5h du matin.

- Je suis très matinale… j'arrive dans 5 minutes, ok ?

- Merci…

Effectivement, 5 minutes plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je descends, toujours en débardeur-slip, et lui ouvre la porte. Je me jette à ses bras. J'y suis tellement bien. Je n'ai plus peur de rien.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

- De rien.

- Merci d'être venue, d'être là.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, chuchote-t-elle.

Elle semble gênée. Je me demande pourquoi et… me rends compte de ma tenue, ou de mon manque de tenue. Je lui sourie, un peu embarrassée.

- Alice… je… jet'… t'… je t'aime.

Elle reste bouche bée. Des larmes coulent de ses beaux yeux.

Elle m'attire et m'embrasse. J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours mieux que la dernière fois. Malheureusement, elle s'éloigne.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais… je suis désolée de m'être enfuie, samedi. Je ne voulais pas mais j'étais obligée…

- Obligée ? Par qui ?

- …

- Le plus important, c'est que tu sois là, maintenant.

Elle serre dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi… je t'aime.

Je la serre encore plus fort.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? me demande-t-elle.

- Non, tu sais, je ne suis pas une très grande dormeuse.

- Tant mieux ! Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît !

- Que veux-tu ?

- Une omelette aux légumes avec une tasse de thé au jasmin et un verre de jus d'orange, s'il te plaît.

- C'est parti !

- Et toi, tu ne veux rien ?

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé.

- Comme tu veux.

Je sens qu'elle me cache des choses. Je pourrai utiliser mon don mais je n'aime pas « espionner » les gens, ils ont droit à leur intimité.

Elle se met aux fourneaux. Je pars me changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur alléchante m'attire vers la cuisine.

- Au fait, tu ne veux pas de bacon ?

- Eh bien, non merci, je suis végétarienne.

- Ah… je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas de viande dans ton frigo.

Elle me sourit. Un merveilleux sourire. Ses lèvres… m'attirent. Je m'approche lentement et je les scelle à nouveau. Je pousse Alice contre le plan de travail et passe mes mains de chaque côté de son buste. Elle met ses bras autour de mon cou. C'est un baisé passionné. Elle le coupe pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux s'assombrissent.

- Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas manger ? Ca va refroidir…

- Si, mais ma bouche réclame autre chose que mon petit-déjeuner, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je m'assoie et commence à manger. Elle s'assoie en face de moi et me regarde. C'est gênant et je commence vite à rougir.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

- Mer… Merci.

A cet instant, je dois être aussi rouge que le poivron dans mon assiette.

Quelques câlins et bisous plus tard, nous sommes prêtes pour aller au lycée. Il est 7h30. Je monte dans sa Porsche Jaune.

Pendant le trajet, je lui demande :

- Comment veux-tu que l'on se comporte au lycée ?

- Comme la semaine dernière ?

- Parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie de me cacher.

- Moi aussi, je pense comme toi.

- Donc si j'ai envie de t'embrasser passionnément dans la cour, je peux ?

- Bien sûr mais, juste une chose…

- Ce que tu veux !

- Tu peux attendre que je le dise à ma famille ?

- Oui, mais quand leur diras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas… pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Euh… ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je t'aime et ils doivent le savoir, je n'aime pas leur mentir.

- Très bien, je viendrai avec toi ce soir.

- Super.

Nous arrivons. Je l'embrasse avant de sortir. Heureusement que ses vitres sont teintées.

Tous les yeux sont tournés de notre côté. La nouvelle qui sort de la voiture d'Alice Cullen. Incroyable !

La matinée passe lentement, lentement.

Bien que j'ai 2h de cours à côté d'Alice, ce n'est pas comme à la maison. Je peux à peine la regarder. A la sonnerie, je la quitte à regret.

- On se retrouve dans une heure au self ? demande-je.

- Bien sûr ! A toute à l'heure !

Elle s'éloigne doucement, rayonnante de joie.

Mon cours de Mathématiques se déroule sans problème.

Enfin, c'est l'heure du repas. Je me précipite vers la porte du self. Elle m'attend déjà. Je la dévore du regard. Nous faisons la queue. Elle ne prend qu'une petite salade et une bouteille d'eau. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup. Nous nous asseyons à une table isolée. Toute sa famille nous regarde, ou plutôt, la regarde. Ils n'ont pas l'air content. Elle les voit et les défit du regard. Puis, elle retourne la tête de mon côté.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord que tu viennes manger avec moi. Surtout Rosalie, en fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, d'accord ? Elle s'y habituera.

- Je ne comprends pas, elle me déteste ?

- Non, pas du tout. Elle se méfie, c'est tout.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Aller, ne te préoccupe plus de ça. Profite !

Nous changeons de sujet. Nous parlons de ce matin, de ce soir, des jours prochains.

Ce soir… Je me demande quelles réactions les Cullen vont avoir. Ils m'aiment presque tous bien… Je pense mais, apprendre notre amour n'est pas un peu… dur ? Et précipité ? De plus Esmée et Carlisle, les parents d'Alice, me considèrent presque comme leur fille. J'ai peur de les décevoir… Et de ne plus pouvoir voir Alice.

Il est temps de retourner en cours. Je dis au revoir à Alice et part. En SVT, je suis à côté d'un Edward beaucoup plus amical. Il est très sérieux dans les études et n'est donc pas très bavard. Le cours se termine. Je ne vois pas passer le cours d'EPS.

Enfin 5h, je me dirige vers le parking et je vois mon ange qui m'attend, adossé à sa voiture. Elle m'ouvre la portière. A l'intérieur, je l'embrasse, amoureusement.

- J'attendais ce moment depuis le matin, lui chuchote-je.

- Moi aussi…

Elle se met à conduire et me mène chez elle. Pendant tout le trajet, nous restons silencieuses. Nous arrivons. Elle se gare. Je stresse. Elle me fait sortir et me prends la main. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée, elle l'ouvre et nous entrons. Esmée vient nous saluer et nous prends dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

- Bienvenue Bella ! Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, dis-je, gênée.

- Maman, nous avons quelque chose à dire à toi et aux autres. Est-ce possible ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

- Merci maman !

Nous allons dans le salon. Ils arrivent tous, un par un. J'ai l'impression d'être devant l'échafaud.

Esmée, Emmett et Jasper s'assoient sur le canapé. Carlisle et Edward sont debout aux extrémités de celui-ci. Enfin, Rosalie reste appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Merci à tous d'être là, dit Alice.

- Vas-y ma chérie, nous t'écoutons, répondit Esmée.

-Merci. Bella et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Edward sors de la pièce.

- Continue, dit Carlisle.

- Nous… je… j'aime Bella.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Je suis si contente pour toi, pour vous deux, s'exclame Esmée.

Elle s'approche et prends Alice dans ses bras.

- Je le savais, ça se voyait.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, me dit Carlisle.

- Ma petite sœur ! crie Emmett en prenant dans ses bras et en me faisant voler.

- Fait attention à Bella ! Ne me la casse pas ! hurle Alice.

Nous rigolons.

Rosalie ne nous regarde même pas et s'en va. Alice la voit et commence à la suivre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je vais lui parler, dis Emmett après m'avoir reposée. Tu la connais, elle est très conventionnelle.

- Merci.

Il la suit.

- Je suis très content pour vous, nous annonce Jasper avec son air crispé.

Il sert Alice dans ses bras et retourne s'assoir.

- Pourquoi Edward parti ? Il a un problème ? Il ne va pas bien ? demande-je.

Tous se regardent, embarrassés.

- Bella, peux-tu aller dans ma chambre, dix minutes, s'il te plaît, il faut que je parle à mes parents, me chuchote-t-elle.

- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Je l'embrasse et monte.

Ils sont bizarres…

Arrivée dans la chambre, je m'assoie sur le lit. Je m'allonge et écoute. Alice ne parle vraiment pas fort mais j'arrive à entendre quelques mots :

- Je voudrais lui dire… si vous êtes d'accord ? demande-t-elle.

- C'est toi et toi seule qui décide de cela, nous te faisons confiance et si tu lui fais confiance, tu peux lui dire, répond Carlisle. Mais pense que c'est peut être dangereux pour elle.

- Es-tu sûre de toi ? S'inquiète Jasper.

- Plus que jamais.

- As-tu vu quelque chose ?

- Plus ou moins, mais c'est assez flou.

- Je suis d'accord avec Carlisle, je te fais confiance mais fais attention à elle.

- Moi, je fais entièrement confiance à Bella, c'est l'instinct maternel.

Je les entends rire. Je suis rassurée qu'ils le prennent presque tous bien. Quatre sur six, c'est plus que ce que j'attendais. Mais… de quoi parlent-ils ? Alice veut-elle m'avouer sa nature surnaturelle ? Je l'entends qui monte les escaliers. Elle entre et ferme la porte. Elle s'approche doucement du lit et monte dessus. Elle entoure mes hanches de ses jambes. Elle se penche et m'embrasse.

- Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, murmure-t-elle d'une voix… sensuelle.

- Oui mais je m'inquiète pour Rosalie et Edward… pourquoi est-il parti avant même que tu parles ?

- Je ne sais pas, me ment-elle.

Elle me réembrasse. Je sens ses mains caresser mon ventre. Elle m'enlève mon T-shirt et embrasse mon torse. Elle continue son chemin et descend mon pantalon. Je lui déboutonne sa chemise. Pui, tout s'accélère, je lui arrache presque son jean. Nous jetons nos sous-vêtements. Je sens ses mains partout sur mon corps. C'est si bon. Nous hurlons sous l'intensité de nos gestes.

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous ne vivons que de bonheur et de plaisir à l'état pur.


	9. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour !**

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt mais... je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment super gentil !

**Evilys :**Mais non, tu n'es pas niaise... ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, alors !

**Morgane :**J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! J'aime bien le personnage de Rosalie donc je ne pense pas qu'elle restera méchante pendant toute la fic'... ;)

**camille76260 : **Oui... c'est plus délicat. :)

**claire :**Je pense que tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ;D

**lisa418 :**Je pense qu'on reverra Edward dans un ou deux chapitre... Suspens ! ^^

**alexyalvs : **Oui, j'ai essayé de faire un... effet de style... Je suis désolée si ça ne t'a pas plu... Sinon, merci !

**Guest :**Conventionnel ! XD Merci, merci et merci !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et je le trouve assez bien (pas parfait non plus... il faut pas exagérer !).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :**

- Hum... Tu es délicieuse, Alice…

- … Je t'aime.

Elle plane. Elle a réussi à me faire oublier toutes mes anciennes conquêtes. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Rien que le frôlement de ses doigts sur ma colonne vertébrale me donne des frissons de plaisir.

Après un long moment passé au lit à se faire des câlins, Alice se lève pour aller se rhabiller. Avec déception, je fais de même.

- Bella, je te ramène chez toi ?

- Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai bien être avec ma famille pour… essayer… de m'expliquer, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr.

- Aller, viens.

Elle m'attire dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

Nous arrivons chez moi. Je rentre. Elle me suit.

Dans mon salon, elle me prend la main et m'entraîne sur mon canapé. Nous nous asseyons. Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Bella… Elle hésite.

- Oui Alice ?

- Je… je dois te dire quelque chose d'important…

- Vas-y.

- Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après… mais je veux être honnête avec toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-je avec un air grave.

- Je… tu as sûrement remarqué que je suis très pâle, que mes yeux sont dorés, que ma peau est froide et que je ne mange pas beaucoup…

- Oui…

- Eh bien, j'ai une explication… je… je suis un vampire.

Un vampire ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tout ce que j'ai fait ne sert à rien…

Sous le coup de l'émotion, j'ouvre la porte et part en courant. Je sens Alice qui me suit, ou plutôt, essaye de me suivre. Comprenant qu'elle ne me rattrapera pas, elle s'arrête et fait demi-tour.

Je cours, cours, cours, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Je pense même avoir franchi la frontière et être au Canada.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis partie maintenant. Le paysage autour de moi est désertique… un désert de glace. C'est magnifique. Le froid me mord la peau. Je pose ma main au sol, la glace fond tout autour. Je récupère une sphère d'eau dans ma paume et la fait cristalliser. Soudain, elle explose en mille petits éclats. Je tombe à genoux et pleure. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré… Toute ma vie, je resterai seule ?... Je reste plusieurs minutes ainsi, le souffle coupé par la froideur de cette terre.

Reprenant conscience, je me relève et fait marche arrière. Je ne suis plus seule… j'ai Alice ! Je fais quelques foulées lorsqu'une crise beaucoup plus intense que la dernière me prend. Je m'écroule. Je ne veux pas céder à la douleur. Que puis-je faire ?

Je pense à Alice, au mal que j'ai du lui faire. Je souffre encore plus. Je pense à la nuit dernière, le mal s'estompe, peu à peu.

Quand, enfin, je peux me relever, je me dirige vers la maison des Cullen. Je ne m'arrête pas.

Je les entends dans leur villa. Ils ont l'air affolés… et en colère.

Soudain, ils stoppent tous mouvements.

- Alice, tu sens cette odeur ? dit Jasper.

- Oui… elle est dehors. Je vais y aller.

Elle sort et m'aperçois. Elle s'approche, hésitante. Elle doit croire que j'ai peur d'elle. C'est tout le contraire.

Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse longtemps, longtemps… beaucoup plus que ce qu'un humain peut supporter.

Elle recule légèrement sa tête et me regarde, étonnée.

- Tu… tu…

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'intrigue le plus : le fait que je me fiche qu'elle soit un vampire ou le fait que je sois presque comme elle.

- Chut…

Je pose mon doigt sur sa bouche.

- Oui, je me fiche que tu sois un vampire, un fantôme ou une sorcière. Tu es Alice, la femme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur. Je ne pourrai pas te détester à cause de ce que tu es… ça te rends encore plus attirante. Lui dis-je avec un sourire timide.

Je colle mon front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime.

- Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferai. Dit-elle, enfin.

Elle me prend dans ses bras pour étreinte amoureuse et sa tête dans mon cou. Je la sens qui respire mon odeur. Elle remonte près de mon oreille et embrasse mon lobe.

- Alice !

C'est Emmett qui la cherche.

- Oui, je suis là !

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… très bien.

- Bella… Bella !

Il se précipite vers moi et me fait tournoyer dans les airs.

- Je suis content que ça se passe bien finalement, dit-il en me reposant.

- Ca devient une habitude chez toi ? Je me moque.

- Oui ! Et ça va le rester !

Je me tourne vers Alice.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Alice d'être partie comme ça sans rien dire… je n'aurai pas du…

- Mais… pourquoi ? Simplement : pourquoi es-tu partie ? dit-elle tristement. J'ai cru que mon cœur s'était brisé et que le monde autour s'écroulait.

- Je te demande pardon… je n'étais seulement pas prête à entendre ce que tu m'as dit…

- Que je suis un vampire ? me coupe-t-elle.

- Non… que… que tu n'es pas co… comme moi…

Elle a l'air surprise et Emmett aussi.

- Comme toi… c'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien… en fait… je ne suis pas humaine… comme toi mais… différemment. Je peux vous expliquer cela à l'intérieur, devant tout le monde… je n'ai pas envie de le redire…

- Bien sûr.

Nous nous dirigeons dans le salon. Je prends la main d'Alice et je croise nos doigts.

Tous les Cullen sont là, même Edward et Rosalie. Emmett s'assoit. Alice reste debout, à côté de moi.

- Déjà, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait souffrir Alice…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Dégage, tu lui as déjà assez fait mal ! crie Rosalie en se levant.

Elle essaye de m'attaquer mais Alice la bloque.

- Rosalie, va t'assoir. Elle avait une bonne raison.

- Mais…

- Rosalie ! Laisse-là parler, d'accord ? Me défend Carlisle.

- Merci… comme j'expliquais à Alice, je n'étais pas prête à entendre ce qu'lle m'a dit…

- Pourquoi ? Demande Esmée.

- Parce que… parce que je cherche… je cherchais une personne comme moi et… je pensais l'avoir trouvée et…

- Quelqu'un comme toi ? S'exclame Jasper. Explique-toi !

- En fait… je suis aussi un être surnaturel.

- Un vampire ? Un loup-garou ? Me questionne Carlisle.

- Non… je ne pense pas… moi-même je ne sais pas…

- Racontes-nous un peu ton histoire : pour commencer, quel âge as-tu ?

- Deux milles ans.

Je ressens une grande confusion s'émaner du groupe.

- Deux milles ans ?! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi âgé que toi, c'est impossible ! Tu mens ! crie Edward.

Alice a l'air surprise. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cela…

- Non, je vous promets ! Pourquoi vous mentirai-je ?

- Tu as des qualités ? Des pouvoirs ?

- Oui… Mes sens sont très développés… un peu comme vous et je cours très vite, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ou de manger, mais si j'aime bien de temps en temps, je peux lire dans les pensées mais j'utilise rarement ce pouvoir car les gens pensent trop et je n'aime pas violer leur intimité et je contrôle aussi les éléments.

- Waouh ! s'exclame Emmett. T'es trop cool !

- Elle nous ment. Dit froidement Rosalie.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous montrer. Ajoute Carlisle.

Nous sortons tous de la maison.

- Emmett, bats-toi contre elle ! Lance Edward.

- Très bien.

Nous nous positionnons l'un en face de l'autre. Il se met en position de combat. J'attends.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lire dans ses pensées. M'ordonne Edward.

- Comme tu voudras.

A vitesse vampirique, Emmett se jette sur moi. Au moment où il passe vers moi, j'esquive et lui attrape le bras droit. Je le soulève et le lance dans les airs. Il casse un arbre en essayant de se rattraper. Il se projette vers moi. Il lève son poing pour me frapper. J'ancre mes pieds dans le sol et tends mes bras. J'arrête son coup. Le sol ayant amortit le choc, je n'ai rien sentit. Tout d'un coup, de grosses lianes sortent du sol et s'enroulent autour d'Emmett. Elles l'emprisonnent entièrement, seul son visage n'est pas recouvert. Il ne peut plus bouger, même son incroyable force ni peut rien. C'est normal, il est né de la terre donc il ne peut rien contre elle.

- Je pense que j'ai gagné ?

- Elle triche, elle utilise d'autres pouvoirs… se plaint Emmett.

Alice rigole. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me serre dans ses bras.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi musclée. Chuchote-t-elle.

- Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas encore… réponds-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Au moins, elle n'a pas menti. Déclare Carlisle.

- Euh… il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un pour me libérer, s'il vous plaît ?...

Je tends mes bras et les ramène brusquement vers moi. Les lianes partent.

- Merci !

- Pas de quoi.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré ni vu quelqu'un comme toi, m'informe Carlisle. J'ai quand même vécu plus de deux cents ans. Moi qui pensais être une des plus vieilles personnes au monde…

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas seuls ? Je demande.

- Non, malheureusement…

- Il y a d'autres vampires ?

- Nous devons être quelques centaines de vampires au monde et quelques uns sont plus vieux que moi, mais c'est rare.

- Ok. Juste pour finir de m'excuser… j'ai été déçue lorsque j'ai appris votre vraie nature… c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la fuite… Je sais que ce n'était pas un acte raisonné ni réfléchi et que j'aie été idiote. Je vous demande pardon, surtout à toi, Alice.

Je me tourne et la regarde dans les yeux.

- Je comprends ta réaction… je pense que, si j'avais été à ta place, je… j'aurai fait la même chose.

- Merci !... Merci à vous aussi… de… de m'accepter. Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais dit à presque personne et j'ai toujours peur de la réaction des gens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce serait hypocrite de notre part de te rejeter, me dit joyeusement Esmée.

- C'est vrai ! soutient Emmett.

- Moi je me fiche que tu sois humaine ou non. Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu fasses du mal à Alice, déjà que je n'acceptais, et n'accepte pas, votre relation.

- Je sais et je vais te prouver que je ne lui ferai plus jamais de mal.

- J'en doute.

- Moi aussi ! crie Edward en partant.

Rosalie le suit.

- Oublie-les, me réconforte Esmée, ça leur passera et je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur.

- Merci… dis-je, heureuse.

Nous rentrons et nous asseyons autour de la table basse. Je finis de me renseigner sur eux, sur leur vie. J'apprends que certains vampires ont des pouvoirs comme Jasper, Edward et Alice, que Carlisle ne craint pas l'odeur du sang et que grâce à cela, il a pu devenir médecin.

- Justement, en parlant de sang, comment… vous faites ?

- Nous sommes, en quelque sorte, « végétariens ». C'est-à-dire que nous buvons du sang animal et non humain, répond Alice.

- Oh… Je vois…

- Je suis désolée…

- Ca ne fait rien… je comprends.

- Pourquoi ? demande Emmett.

- Parce que…

- Parce que je suis végétarienne et très liée à la nature et aux animaux, comme tu as pu le voir. Je la coupe.

- Oh… Désolé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dis-je en souriant.

J'apprends aussi que la couleur de leurs yeux est liée à leur alimentation. Sinon, ils auraient les yeux rouges.

Quand j'ai parlé de Jacob et de la meute, ils n'ont pas été très bavards.

Apparemment, les loups-garous sont là pour protéger la population des vampires… ce qui signifie qu'ils ne s'aiment… pas trop. Mais ils ont réussi à faire un traité de paix parce que les Cullen sont « végétariens ».

- Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi…

- En parlant de chez toi… tes parents…

- Non Carlisle, je n'ai plus de parents depuis l'an 50 environ donc, non, ils n'étaient pas comme moi… désolée… je n'aime pas trop en parler…

- Je te comprends… à bientôt.

Je fais le tour de la table et fais la bise à tout le monde.

Alice me prend la main et nous sortons.

Elle se met à courir, vite. Je la suis et en moins d'une minute, nous sommes chez moi.

Nous entrons par la fenêtre. Elle me plaque contre le mur et me couvre de baisers. Je l'embrasse. Nous nous enlevons nos tee-shirts. Je lui baisse sa jupe et elle déboutonne mon pantalon. Nous sommes toutes les deux en sous-vêtements. Elle me pousse dans le lit. Je sens qu'il ne finira pas la nuit.

Après plusieurs heures de plaisir, nous nous arrêtons, pourtant pas épuisées. Je pose ma tête sur son sein gauche et lui demande :

- Ton pouvoir, c'est d'avoir des visions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… murmure-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

- Est-ce que tu nous avais vues ?

- Oui, je t'avais vu mais nous, non… tout ce que je voyais à ton sujet était flou. Je pouvais juste distinguer l'ombre d'une femme, mais rien de plus.

- Waouh…

- Et toi, tu contrôle les éléments.

- … Regarde.

Je tends la main. Par la fenêtre qui était restée entrouverte, arrive une sorte de liane. Elle se dirige vers nous, s'enroule autour de mon avant-bras, mon poignet puis arrive dans ma main. Elle se dresse et s'allonge dans le vide. Un bouton vert apparaît. Enfin, des pétales rouges naissent de ce bouton, grandissent et deviennent une magnifique rose. Je coupe la tige et la liane repart.

- Tiens, ma chérie.

Elle me regarde, fascinée.

- Je t'aime ! s'écrit-elle en me sautant dessus.

Et nous passons toute la nuit au lit, à vivre un vrai moment de pure passion.


End file.
